


Deception

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [44]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Hi! I found your writing on ao3 and just love it! I have a prompt if you don’t mind. Ian & Mandy have been friends for years but after suffering another break up, & watching Ian & Mick happy, she's lonely, desperate & jealous. She thinks if she could turn Ian straight she’d be happy. She monopolizes his time, gives Mickey wrong messages and tries to seduce Ian. He was hers first after all. Thank you!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys!!!  
> why would y'all believe me on April fools?! tihihihihihihi

     Mandy stands outside Mickey and Ian's apartment and takes a deep breath. She does it a few more times before finally unlocking the door and walking in. The two lovebirds are not in thank God. She cannot take to see their displays of affection right now. Sitting on the couch, she switches on TV and settles in for whatever’s on even though she barely pays attention.

Mandy had just come from a coffee date where her boyfriend who is now her ex just broke up with her. They were barely a month old and Mandy was so angry and hurt. That was the forth relationship she's managed to fuck up and the year is barely six months in. Justin hadn’t even given her a reason, all he’d said was that it wasn’t working. That fucking asshole! Mandy had poured her hot coffee on him before getting out of there. Now here she was, sited by herself feeling the most unhappy she's ever been. To make matters worse she was visiting her best friend and brother and would be here for the next one month. She would have to watch Ian and Mickey love each other and be happy. Mandy was surprised at the sudden envy and bitterness she felt overtake her.  

Just then the door opens and the said love birds walk in laughing and pushing at each other.

“You are such a fucking dick.” Mickey says his smile big and happy. Mandy remembers a time when it was a miracle to see her brother smiling. “I can walk on my fucking own.” He insists as they take off their shoes and walk in.

Ian laughs. “Hi Mandy.” He greets before grabbing Mickey by the waist from behind and kissing his neck. “I know you can. But I am your boyfriend and you are mine. Meaning I can do whatever the fuck I want with this body.”

Mickey moans and pushes back on Ian's groin. Mandy sneers in disgust. “Ugh, you guys please take that shit to the bedroom.”

“You heard the bitch. Let go.” Mickey yelps when Ian carries him bridal style into their bedroom.

Mandy hears more laughter and she ups the volume of the comedy on TV. God she hates them. She hates them so much right now. How did Mickey get so lucky? Why did he get to be the happy one while Mandy wallowed unhappily in her misery? Why did he get to have Ian when it was Mandy who saw him first? Ian was her best friend before he was Mickey's boyfriend. And now he was too busy fucking her brother to notice that Mandy had just been heartbroken for the millionth time.

Fuck, she hated her life!

 

**)( )(**

 

A week passes by where Mandy is sad, lonely and desperate for love. She wonders if she will ever truly find anyone. Someone like Ian. Ian loves her brother. From the way he makes sure to hand Mickey his plate first during breakfast before serving Mandy or himself. From the way he looks at Mickey like he's the most amazing thing to ever exist. From the way he always tries to be in Mickey's vicinity at all times. From the way he keeps placing chaste kisses on Mickey's lips, or cheeks whenever he can.

Mandy wants that. She wants that so bad. She wants an Ian of her own. Because he is truly an amazing boyfriend and Mickey is so lucky to have him. The redhead would do anything for her brother and it used to be beautiful to witness but now it just makes Mandy want to punch someone. She hates watching them. Hates seeing them happy like that. She's aware her thoughts make her a terrible sister, but she's at the point where she doesn’t care anymore.

One day she finds she's had enough and decides to tell Ian she wants to leave. Ian is home but Mickey is still at work. He's flipping through channels his feet on the table wearing that loose white t-shirt he loves. It's oversize and doesn’t fit him, but he insists on wearing it anyway. Mandy doesn’t know why. Still, he looks good because he's Ian.

“Hi.” She greets dropping on the couch next to him.

Ian wraps and arm around her shoulders and squeezes her arm. “Hi. How are you feeling? You're not still mad at Justin, right? ‘Cause you shouldn’t waste any energy on him.” he kisses the top of her head. “He didn’t deserve you.”

Mandy sighs happily settling in her best friend’s embrace. This feels good. It feels really good. Ian loves and cares about her. And even though he's dating her brother, Mandy finds herself wishing his love for her wasn’t as platonic. And that’s when  it hits her.

Why does she have to leave when she could just have Ian's love? Why should she leave yet there's a possibility she could just be as happy as her brother?

 She will stay, and she is going to make Ian hers. She wants to experience his love. She wants what Mickey has. Ian may be gay now but he has never been with a woman. All he knows is gay sex. Who’s to say kissing Mandy would feel just as good as kissing Mickey? So yes, she's staying and she going to make Ian hers. She snuggles even closer to him, and he shifts to accommodate her so they're both sited comfortably.

She knows her decision makes her the biggest bitch in existence seeing as this is her brother’s happiness she's messing with, but she's only looking out for herself here. If she doesn’t, who will?

**)( )(**

She starts by stealing Mickey's phone so they will have to use her to relay messages to each other. On a Friday morning Ian leaves early for work while Mickey is still in bed.

“My boss just got engaged and invited us to the engagement party.”

“That’s nice.” Mandy replies chewing on her breakfast where they're sited across each other on the kitchen table.

“Please tell Mickey when he wakes up to meet me there after work, alright?”

“Sure.” Mandy nods even as she knows she's doing no such thing.

Ian finishes his breakfast and leaves immediately after. When Mickey wakes up Mandy of course doesn’t give him the message. Instead they spend time together and Mandy leaves in the afternoon to go spend time with some of her girlfriends. When she comes back the next morning it's to find a sulking Mickey reading the newspaper.

“You're not gonna tell me what's wrong?” Ian asks and Mandy can tell he's worried.

“Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t coming home? Or that you were going to be at some stupid party?” Mickey scowls at Ian. “I had to spend the entire fucking night by myself wondering where the hell you were! Fuck I need a new phone.”

“Mick, I…”

“Oh I am so sorry.” Mandy finally speaks up. “It's all my fault. Ian told me to let you know where he would be and that you should join him, I completely forgot.” She explains hoping she's nailing the remorseful look. “It must have slipped my mind Mick, I'm sorry.”

Mickey sighs and rubs a hand across his face. “It's fine.” He stands up and kisses Ian. “I'm sorry.”

“Not your fault.” Ian replies with a smile and kisses him back.

Mandy rolls her eyes heading to the guest room she's currently occupying feeling like she hasn’t achieved anything seeing as they made up immediately.

...

She even results to trying to make Ian spend more time with her than with Mickey. She will come up with problems and tell him she needs him. She will then pretend it's still about Justin and how heartbroken she still is. He cancels plans with Mickey to spend time with her and try to convince her she will find someone. She does this severally till one day Mickey snaps and physically pulls Ian away from her. 

Still, they're together after that and Mandy knows her efforts were futile. 

**)( )(**

Ian results to sticking notes on the fridge when he has a message for Mickey and the latter does the same. Mandy takes down a few notes now and then so one of them will miss what the other wanted. Her plans are ruined however when Mickey replaces his phone barely a week later.

Mandy doesn’t stay upset for long however and decides to start deleting their messages to each other. The two boyfriends trust each other so they don’t lock their phones making it very easy for Mandy to access them.

On a Wednesday of the third week since Mandy decides to steal Ian from her brother, her best friend gets up to go to the bathroom. Mandy continues to watch Game of Thrones which they're binge watching. Another character that Mandy never thought could die is killed and she's just finished cursing at the TV when a text comes through Ian's phone.

**Running late but will be home soon. Love you.**

She reads the text three times her jealousy for the two intensifying before deleting the message and putting the phone back on the table. At this point she's fucked them over so many times she stopped feeling guilty ages ago. When Ian comes back she smiles at him and updates him on what he missed before they settle back in for the show.

…

At nine o’clock that night Ian calls Mickey since the other man is usually home by then. They argue on the phone when Ian insists he didn’t get any messages. Mandy can't hear Mickey's end of the call but she can tell her brother is trying to placate his boyfriend. And when Ian hangs up the phone frustrated before saying  goodnight, Mandy considers that a win.

**)( )(**

A month however goes by and the two are stronger than ever.

Fuck, what the hell is she doing wrong? She needs to do something drastic if she's going to get anywhere with breaking them up or at least put a strain in their relationship.

So the next time she hangs out with her friends, she waits until they're drinking late and she knows Ian and Mickey are asleep. She then steals Leah’s phone and sends two text messages to Ian's phone. She then blocks his number on her phone in case he calls.

….

 

Mickey is asleep in his boyfriend’s arms when one of the phones goes off from the night stand. “Quiet.” Ian mumbles.

Mickey reaches for the phone that’s lighting up. It's Ian's. “Who the fuck is texting you at his time?” he asks sleepy and annoyed at having been woken up from a beautiful slumber. It's an unsaved number. Mickey opens the text message and his blood goes cold. “Ian.” He calls quietly.

“Mmm…” Ian moans pulling Mickey closer. “Go back to sleep.”

Where Mickey was comfortable before, where Ian's arms felt like home, now they feel constricting. Where he was happy to be held by the other man, now he feels disgusted. He shoots off the bed and quickly switches on the light.

“What the hell?” Ian asks trying to adjust to the light and the loss of his boyfriend’s warmth. He however frowns when he sees Mickey pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed. “What's wrong?” He asks sitting up fully. He doesn’t get an answer. “Mick.”

“You cheating on me?” Mickey asks his voice emotional. He feels like he can't breathe. The possibility of it all is absurd. If this is true he doesn’t know what he's going to do.

“What?” Ian croaks out.

“You heard me!” Mickey shouts dangerously.

“Where is this coming from?” Ian completely gets out of bed and walks towards Mickey. His heart stutters when he tries to touch him but the other man recoils. “Mick.”

Mickey lifts the phone on his hand and displays the texts messages to Ian. “Hi Ian, you were amazing.” Mickey reads out loud. He chuckles bitterly and shakes his head. “The second one is my favorite.” Mickey tells a confused Ian. “I think we broke the bed.” He reads then tosses the phone at Ian angrily.

“WHAT!” Ian exclaims in disbelief trying not to drop the phone. It's true. The messages are right there on display. This must be some kind bad joke. “Mickey, Mick, I swear to you I have no idea who this is.”

“Really? The fuck do you take me for?”

“Mickey please.” Ian finds himself tearing up at the possibility that this could tear them apart. “I have never cheated on you. I promise you. This?” he raises the phone. “this? I have to clue who this is.”

Mickey grabs the phone and dials the number. It doesn’t go through. He groans and throws the phone across the room. Scratching at his hair in frustration he pushes Ian with his chest. “Fuck you! Fuck you Ian! Every day you tell me you love me! Every day you come home to me and pretend I'm enough for you when I'm clearly not.”

“Mickey.”

“Did you even ever send those messages you said you did?”

“I did I don’t know why you never saw them.”

“How many lies have you told me Ian. How many people are you fucking behind my back? One? Three? Ten? Tell me!”

“I DON’T KNOW WHO THIS IS!” Ian shouts tears falling freely. “You have got to trust me Mickey. We have been together for too long, at least give me the benefit of the doubt.”

“Fuck this.” Mickey turns around and opens their closet. He starts putting on clothes and Ian's heart drops. “You love me.” He scoffs. “You're full of shit.”

“Mickey please I'm begging you.” he tries grabbing his shoulder but Mickey pushes him away.

“Don’t fucking touch me! Not when you’ve been touching someone else. Not when…” Mickey trails off. The thought of Ian being with someone else too painful to handle. “I'm staying at a hotel tonight. Can't be around you right now.”

Ian pleads and begs him to stay but it doesn’t matter because Mickey leaves anyway. He kneels by the door and sobs his shoulders shaking, his chest aching, his stomach in tight knots. He cannot believe it was just minutes ago they were sleeping soundly cuddled in bed.

**)( )(**

Mandy comes home the next night to find her plan had worked. Ian is lying on the couch in a miserable state and even though it's on a weekend her brother is nowhere to be found. “Ian, you okay?”

Ian shakes his head ‘no’ and looks at her with red rimmed eyes. “Mickey thinks I'm cheating on him.”

Mandy goes into the kitchen and pulls out a bottle of whiskey. She hands it to Ian without a glass. Ian opens it and takes a swing then tells her how he doesn’t know who sent that text and why they would send it. He is crushed trying to understand why this was happening. He talks about how this entire month they have fought more than they ever have in their entire relationship. He tells Mandy how much he loves Mickey and would never hurt him like that. He talks about this while he drinks and drinks and drinks until his words starts to clash together. She sits there watching him sob and talk about how much he misses Mickey even though he's only been gone for a day.

Mandy swallows and she feels bad. She feels guilty for what she did, but at the same time she feels she deserves happiness as much as they do. This is why when Ian passes out, and she sees a text from Mickey, she gets an idea. She stares at the text one more time.

**Fine. I will come tomorrow and we can talk.**

It is the only reply to Ian’s fifty texts before that. Mandy scrolls up and swallows again. Ian keeps repeating how much he loves Mickey. The last one he tells Mickey to come home and they can find this guy together and confront him. She reads Mickey's text again and decides to get to her plan.

She guides a drunk Ian to bed. He falls unceremoniously on the mattress and passes out. He will be out for the rest of the night. Which is perfect for what Mandy is about to do.

She undresses him until he's completely naked  then gets him under the covers. Chewing on her bottom lip in thought, she realizes this will be the perfect time to change her mind and back out of this. Except she's been alone for too long. if she does this, there's a possibility that Ian could love her. Once they're over Ian will turn to her and they can be together.

With determination she undresses too until she's just as naked as him and joins him in bed. Lying on his chest, she sniffs and shuts her eyes. She has to do this.

It's the only way.

 

**)( )(**

 

Mickey walks in to an extremely quiet house. He looks around the living room and kitchen but his sister and boyfriend are nowhere to be found. All he can see is an empty bottle of whiskey on the coffee table. Ian must have drunk himself silly last night then. Mickey had said he was coming to talk so he doesn’t get why Ian got drunk.

After thinking about it long and hard Mickey had realized that Ian was right. They had been together too long for him not to give him a chance or at least the benefit of the doubt. Ian could be telling the truth. And finding this guy was a very good idea. So here he was, hoping he could mend his relationship. It has been a bizarre month but they can get through this. Together.

…

Mickey pushes the bedroom door open and wishes he was dead.

There on the bed is Ian and Mandy. Naked. Under the covers their clothes scattered all over the floor. Mickey has never been ran over by a truck, but he feels like this is how he would feel if that were to happen. The betrayal he's witnessing right at this moment leaves him speechless and frozen. Mickey could have taken Ian cheating on him with a stranger but this, this right here, his sister.

His fucking sister.

His boyfriend.

And his sister.

Mickey takes a shaky breath and has to bend, hands on his knees to even out his breathing. He can't breathe, he can't breathe. He _needs_ to breathe.

…

Ian stirs to feel a weight on his chest. For a second he thinks it's Mickey but remembers what happened and his heart breaks all over again.

Wait.

Then who is in his arms?

He opens his eyes to find Mickey bending at the foot of the bed clearly trying to catch his breath. Ian shoots out of bed and he almost faints when he sees Mandy sleeping there. He looks down at his crotch to find he’s naked. He turns towards Mickey to see him looking at his crotch too. Ian has never been more confused in his life.

Mandy is naked too.

They didn’t.

 They didn’t. He did not just sleep with his boyfriend’s sister who also happens to be his best friend and a girl. He quickly puts on the boxers and t-shirt that’s on the floor. He feels like he wants to cry again but that wouldn’t change anything. He still slept with Mandy, and Mickey just walked in on them.

If Ian thought it was bad before, well it's sure worse now.

He looks at Mickey who is glaring at Mandy his chest heaving. He still hasn’t said anything but at least he doesn’t look like he's about to have a heart attack.

“Mickey.” Ian starts.

“You fucked him.” Mickey glares at Mandy who has pulled a sheet towards herself tears running down her cheeks. “You slept with Ian.” Mickey then looks at Ian. The redhead inhales sharply bracing himself.  “You… _fuck_.” Mickey rubs his nose angrily. “You fucked my sister on our bed Ian. Drunk or not, I… I  can't…” he trails off at a loss for words. Never in a million years could he have pictured this.

Ian doesn’t know what to say. What can he say? He fucked Mandy. It's right there. There's nothing he can say to make this better. He just ended his relationship and he just knows that this time when Mickey leaves he will never see him again.

Mickey looks at him, his eyes watery but he doesn’t let his tears fall. He looks at the bed one more time before looking back at Ian. Without saying anything, he walks out of the room and out of their house.

Ian doesn’t bother trying to stop him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of minutes pass with Ian standing in the same position, staring as where Mickey was standing before he stormed off. Ian is beyond flabbergasted. He was 100% sure he could never get it up for a girl if he tried. So how he'd been able to drunk fuck Mandy, he has no fucking clue. He idly wonders if he should ask Mandy if she's sure they did it, but decides against it seeing as they were completely naked. With no underwear. 

Inhaling deeply, he glances at Mandy who's still crying. "I'm really sorry Mandy. I don't..." He sighs. "I am _so_ sorry this happened. I don't know what else to say."

Suddenly he feels too under dressed in light of what happened. He tries to pull down his T-shirt to try and cover his thighs but then figures putting on his pants will be easier. Ian looks around the bedroom not sure what he's lookin for. So instead he sits at the edge of the bed. 

"Ian." Mandy calls. 

He just nods but doesn't turn to look at her. When she places her hand on his lower back he shoots off the bed like he's been burnt. "You can't touch me Mandy! I don't think you and I should ever touch again." He explains quickly rubbing his hands together. 

"It's okay." 

"What?" Ian frowns. 

"You don't have to be so freaked out, it's... it's okay."

"IT'S NOT OKAY MANDY! IT WILL NEVER BE FUCKING OKAY!" He yells. "You and I, we had _sex_. We _fucked_ , Mandy. I don't know how that happened but it did. You're my best friend. You're Mickey's sister. So no, it is _not_ okay." He rubs a hand through his hair again. "Please put some clothes on." 

Mandy sniffs and gets off the bed. Ian turns around to avoid looking at her. Shit. He literally has no clue where to go from here. He walks out of the room. Coffee. He needs coffee before he decides on his next move. 

 

**)( )(**

 

Okay so Mandy's plan worked. So far so good. Now she just needs to convince Ian he'll be fine without her brother. She can fill Mickey's shoes. She knows she can. After putting on her clothes she follows Ian out to the kitchen. Her heart aches when she sees him gazing at the wall, his mind so far away he doesn't even realise she's in the room. 

When Mickey had walked in on them, Mandy had been so scared, and worried, and anxious. And a whole other bunch of emotions coursed through her. She hated seeing her brother in pain like that, and hated herself even more knowing she was the cause.

Mandy didn't need anyone to tell her she had crossed a line. But then she figured they were here now. She might as well try to see if Ian... If Ian will...

She looks at her bare feet that are on the tiled floor. Wiggling her toes, she looks back up at Ian. He has silent tears running down his face. When she sniffs he shifts his gaze in her direction. Wiping away his tears, he turns back to the coffee maker.

Shit.

What the hell is Mandy thinking?

She had witnessed Ian and Mickey's love first hand for years. She had seen them through their ups and downs. Over and over again she had watched them and known that no one would ever be able to come between them. So what exactly made her think _she_ could? Because she was Ian's best friend? Well, that maybe could have worked if she was a guy with a penis. Now though, now she had ruined a perfectly good relationship for stupid selfish fucking reasons.

Not to mention higher chances are that it will never work. Ian will spend months being heartbroken over Mickey. Then there's the fact that he won't even let Mandy touch him. He will probably never even be able to hug her again.

What had she done?

Mandy drops down onto the closest seat which is one of the dinning table chairs. Should she fess up? Should she tell the truth? She looks at Ian again and she's shocked when the coffee maker gets thrown across the room. It shatters and coffee spreads everywhere. And when he cries this time, he doesn't hide if from her.

Shit. She fucked up. She really fucked up.

Ian is miserable. Mickey is probably in the same state wherever he is. Who was she kidding? Ian and Mickey were meant to be. They can't be torn apart. Their relationship was one of a kind. It was one she had admired for years before she decided to shit all over it.

"We didn't do anything." She mumbles.

"Mandy please don't talk I need to think."

"We didn't do anything." She speaks up, louder.

Ian turns around and the glare he gives her makes her squirm. " _What?!_ "  He whispers angrily. 

"We didn't..."

"I fucking heard you. Why didn't you say that when Mick was still here?!" He frowns. "Why..." He frowns again as if trying to decipher something. "We drunk and passed out though. We were both naked." 

Mandy shakes her head crying again. "I didn't drink." 

Ian rubs his forehead as if he's in pain. "Mandy..." He licks his lips. "I feel like..." He steps closer. "What are you saying?" 

 

**)( )(**

 

 

Mickey storms into the apartment angrily and Mandy hides behind Ian on instinct. She keeps backing away until she's against the kitchen sink. Mickey tries to get to her but Ian blocks his path.

"EXPLAIN TO ME!" He shouts before looking up at Ian with teary eyes. "She needs to explain why she would..." He takes a deep breath and rubs his eyes taking a step back. "This can't be right." 

Ian turns around to face Mandy where she's got both hands tight around herself. "He's right. Explain." 

"Jus...Justin had just broken up with me." She sniffs and wipes her tears. "And I got tired of watching you two so... so fucking happy and in love so I acted without thinking." 

"You've been sabotaging us for a fucking month, don't fucking stand there and lie to us that you weren't thinking!" Mickey snaps. 

He tries to get to her again but Ian grabs his arm. "Mandy I get that you were unhappy but what did to us? To _Mickey?_ " Ian shakes his head. "This is your brother. I'm your best friend. How are we _ever_ gonna trust you again?" 

"I'm sor..." 

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Mickey interrupts her with a loud yell. "You are a lot of things Mandy and I accepted them because we all know I'm not fucking perfect either but this..." Mickey gestures at the three of them. "What you did, purposely, I will _never_ forgive you for it. Matter of fact I want you to leave, right fucking now and never come back. Don't care if we came from the same fucking vagina you and I are fucking done!" With that Mickey goes into the guestroom. 

Mandy looks at Ian. "Ian please." 

Ian hugs himself. "I get it, you know. You were lonely, unhappy. You wanted what Mickey and I have but," he runs a hand across his hair. "I don't see why you couldn't do that with someone else. Find someone else. You didn't have to come between me and Mick. It's not right Mandy. We love you, we've always tried to be there for you so for you to do this..." He trails off still shocked. 

"Ian..." 

"He's right. Mickey. You need to go. Leave for a while. For a long while. I may look composed right now but I am _so fucking angry_ Mandy. So mad." 

"Ian I know what I did was wrong. And if you knew how so..." 

"Don' do that." He stops her with his hand. "Don' aplogise. I don't want to hear it and neither does Mick. You're a terrible human being for what you did. So never call us. Never visit. _I_ will be the one to find you once... Shit Mandy." 

Mickey comes back with her suitcase and opens the door pushing it outside. He pulls out his wallet and removes a couple of bills before throwing them outside too. "That will get you to wherever the fuck. Just please get out of my sight."

There's so much anger radiating off of Mickey Mandy is afraid to get past him. Mickey senses it and steps away from the door. 

Mandy looks at them both before opening the door and picking up the money off the floor. The door bangs behind her. She lifts her suitcase and pulls it towards the elevator. She cries all the way to Leah's. 

 

**)( )(**

 

"Fucking unbelievable." Mickey mutters. 

Ian has to sit down because his legs are shaking too much. He can't believe it, doesn't think he ever will. Mandy of all people...

"Fuck Ian, I shouldn't have..." 

"You know," Ian interrupts as he plays with his fingers on his thigh. "walking in on me and Mandy I got that. The visual was incriminating. But before with the texts..." Ian looks at his boyfriend. "I have never cheated on you Mick." 

"I know. Shit baby I know." 

"I have never given you a reason to suspect that I was and it sucked that you wouldn't hear me out. That you didn't believe me or at least talk to me or some shit. I don't know!" He throws up his hands. "You. Left. Me." 

Mickey pulls up a chair and puts it next to Ian. He grabs the shaky hands in his own shaky ones. "I know. And I realised that. Which is why I came back this morning. So we could talk about it and find out who the guy was. I sent you a message last night telling you I was coming by." 

"A text i never saw because Mandy deleted it." Ian sighs and squeezes Mickey's hand. "How could she Mick? How could..." He feels his chest constrict painfully at the betrayal.

"Shh..." Mickey soothes and wipes the one tear from his cheek. "It's okay Ian. It's fine. She's gone now. Blood or not what she did... I can't." 

"I know."

"I am sorry I doubted you. I love you." 

Ian smiles softly and pulls Mickey in by his neck. "I love you too." He presses their lips together. "We good? You and me?"

Mickey nods with a smile his face conveying so much emotion it makes Ian's heart flatter. "Yeah we are." He let's go of Ian to walk into their kitchen. He opens their fridge and pulls out a beer. "Gonna need a while before all this sinks in though. That she did this?" 

"I know." Ian gets up too and grabs the mop so he can clean the drying coffee. 

"Fucking Mandy." 

Normally Ian would stop Mickey from saying that but not today. Today he agrees. Fucking Mandy indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. as usual, you can find me and some members and writers on facebook group _Let's be Shameless...Shamelessly_
> 
> Leave kudos and thoughts!!!


End file.
